heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Equipment Modifiers
There are a fixed set of bonuses that can be found on items, having varying effects on the outcome of battles. Sometimes it can be difficult to assess which items are the best due to the confusing nature of the bonuses. In particular, many bonuses are really percentage (%) bonuses, even though the percent sign is not present. Another source of confusion is that not all bonuses occur for every race; in particular, the bonuses for T9 units are different for each race. Finally, some bonuses can appear twice on the same item, doubling the theoretical maximum bonus. The vast majority of bonuses can appear on any item, except for Magic bonuses, which can appear only on Magic items (ie secondary items, equipped on second equipment screen). Finally, there are some bonuses that you might assume exist due to symmetry reasons, for example +melee ATK %. Since +ranged ATK % is quite common, you might assume the melee version exists as well, but it does not. These bonuses have been listed below with a note that they don't exist, to avoid questions asking why they are missing from the list. List of known translation errors: (incomplete) *Harpy SPD is shown as DEF *Bone Dragon DEF is shown as ATK *Melee ATK% is shown as Melee ATK *Melee DEF% is shown as Melee DEF Equipment Colors In increasing order of rarity: *White: 0 modifiers *Blue: 1-2 modifiers *Yellow: 3-4 modifiers *Green: 5-6 modifiers *Purple: 7-8 modifiers Combat Equipment Bonuses !width="200"|In-Game Description !width="600"|Bonus Effect Explanation |- |UNIT's HP increases: X Increases UNIT's HP: X | |- |UNIT's HP increases %: X Increases UNIT's HP %: X | |- |UNIT's ATK increases: X |The unit identified by UNIT will have it's unit attack increased by the fixed value +X. This property is known to exist for T1 through T6 units, and does not exist for T9 or T10 units. X ranges between 1 and 5 (unknown if actual max). |- |Increases UNIT's ATK % : X UNIT's ATK Increases % : X |The unit identified by UNIT will have it's unit attack increased by +X% (percent). It is believed, but unconfirmed, that fixed bonuses are applied first (and thus benefit further from % increases). This property is known to exist for T7, T8 and T10 units, Bone Dragons and Green Dragons. It is known to not exist for Angels and Monsters. T7 units: X ranges between 3 and 6 T8 units: X ranges between 3 and 6 T10 units: X ranges between 3 and 6 Bone Dragons: X ranges between 12 and 22 (unknown if this is actual max). <- translation error, should be DEF Green Dragons: X ranges between 3 and 7. This bonus is very rare. |- |UNIT's DEF increases: X |Usually, X is a value between 1 and 25, in which case the unit identified by UNIT will have it's unit attack increased by the fixed value +X. This property is known to exist for T1 through T6 units and Monsters (orc T9), and does not exist for T10. Alternately, X can be a value between 0.16 and 0.22, in which case it is presumably affecting the internal damage calculation more directly. <- translation error should be SPD, only appears for Harpy like Bone Dragon's massive ATK bonus However, current damage formulas do not have an obvious place where these values make sense in the context of Unit DEF. |- |UNIT's DEF increases % : X Increases UNIT's DEF % : X | |- |UNIT's SPD increases : X |Sometimes X is a number between 1 and 10, in which case X presumably is a percentage increase of the unit's base speed. How this is different from the speed bonus explicitly labeled as a percentage is unknown. Other times, X is a number between 0.1 and 0.5, in which case X is a fixed value. Definitely does not affect map travel speed. Unknownwhether this is intentional, could be an extension of the Fountain of Pegasus, etc. glitch. |- |UNIT's SPD increases % : X | |- |UNIT's load increased by %: X | |- |Increases the probability of half-damage to UNIT: X | |- |Increases the probability of double-damage to UNIT: X | |- |Increases load of returning soldiers: X | |- |Increases melee unit HP : X | |- |Increases ranged unit HP: X | |- |Increases melee unit ATK: X | |- |Increases melee unit DEF : X | |- |Increases range unit ATK % : X | |- |Increases range unit DEF % : X | |- |Increases melee unit SPD: X |Increases the base SPD of a melee unit on a percentage value. Adds up. Final speed = Unit SPD * (1+X/100) + '(HSPD -10) * 0.02 ' |- |Increases range unit SPD: X |Increases the base SPD of a ranged unit on a percentage value. Adds up. (see above for the formula) |- |Increases range unit load %: X | |- |Increases damage caused by melee units: X | |- |Increases damage caused by ranged units: X | |- |Reduces damage received by melee units: X | Lowers Base Damage on melee units by X% |- |Reduces damage received by ranged units: X | Lowers Base Damage on ranged units by X% |- |Increases probability of double-damage to melee units: X | |- |Increases probability of double-damage to ranged units: X | |- |Increases probability of half-damage to melee units: X | |- |Increases probability of half-damage to ranged units: X | |- |Increases the chance for ranged units to act twice: X |See the discussion for chance for melee units to act twice for details. |} Castellan Equipment Bonuses !width="200"|In-Game Description !width="600"|Bonus Effect Explanation |- |Increases Lumber output: X |Bonus ranges from 1 to 15 |- |Increases Ore output: X |Bonus ranges from 1 to 15 |- |Increases Sulfur output: X |Bonus ranges from 1 to 15 |- |Increases Crystal output: X |Bonus ranges from 1 to 15 |- |Increases Gold output: X |Bonus is given in multiples of 5, up to 80. |- |Increases Gold output by: X |Bonus is represented as a % bonus to base gold amount, Castle output + Mines. |} Secondary Arms Modifiers These modifiers are found only on Secondary Arms: !In-Game Description !Bonus Effect Explanation |- |Fire Magic damage increased by: X |Spell dmg explanation |- |Wind Magic damage increased by: X | |- |Water Magic damage increased by: X | |- |Earth Magic damage increased by: X | |- |Fire Magic Resistance increased by: X | |- |Water Magic Resistance increased by : X | |- |Earth Magic Resistance increased by: X | |- |Wind Magic Resistance increased by: X | |} See also Please read these pages for specific information as to how these bonuses are applied: *Attributes *Combat Mechanics *Castellan Category:Equipment